


Good Grief

by montteabee



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, and amy finds it funny, and they end up smoking weed together, its just over all happy, jonah gets really nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montteabee/pseuds/montteabee
Summary: Jonah meets Amy before he moves to Saint Louis. Except he's drunk with his friends and they dare him to buy a lot of condoms and she's the only one on register.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt and really wanted to write a fic because I'm super addicted to this show

Jonah and his friends from college have found their way to Saint Louis. They want to say it's to get away while they've got a four day weekend, and there's a concert that same weekend. But when they all talk about it, are they really going to go? It's some indie band that only Jonah is interested in. And yeah, it's a little disheartening that they would rather bail when he's bought two of the four tickets. He's sure the two that bought their own don't care. As of tonight, though, they're drinking. It's  _ supposed  _ to be a bar crawl but they haven't left this place for an hour.  _ The point of a bar crawl is to move but-  _ No one cares Jonah! 

 

Eventually he convinced them to leave. Maybe it's the fact that they have too much alcohol in them to argue. They all stumble across a shopping center because they're at least sensible enough to not drive. They need a few things but once inside, they've lost sight of that completely, and they're messing around. 

 

“Jonah, Jonah, dude,” Rex leans against him heavily. “ _Ice Man._ We dare you to buy, like, twenty boxes of condoms.” 

 

He has the money if he buys the right kind. It's actually a little funny if he thinks about it, but  _ why _ is it funny? “Okay.” there's not exactly twenty boxes, but it's a pretty good number. They hadn't grabbed a basket, so he stuffs his arms and his friends are piling box after box into the pile. 

 

“Magnum dong,” one of them snorts loudly. 

 

Obviously they're more intoxicated than him, but it's still funny to him. There's only one lane open at this time of night, so he confidently drops all the boxes on the counter. Looking up at the employee is a mistake because she's cute. Even if she frowns deeply and looks unimpressed. Jonah looks back to his friends, thinking of backing out, when he's noticed they're not behind him anymore. He can still hear their giggling. 

 

“God forbid I have a normal shift,” she mutters to herself. “Will that be all, sir?” she forces a smile as she grabs the first box. 

 

“Uhhhh,” he stares blankly at her. When she raises an eyebrow he grabs a chocolate bar. It elicits some laughter and an eyeroll from Penny, her nametag reads. “You don't look like a Penny.” His mouth moves faster than his brain. 

 

“Between you and me, I'm not.” 

 

Jonah avoids eye contact, feeling his face flush, but his cheeks were already pink enough. After the tenth box, at least he thinks so, he's losing count, she laughs. It's mostly at how awkward he's acting and how much his hands are fidgeting. She can't tell but they're getting very sweaty also.

 

“I'm not- these aren't for me.” He gestures to the still large pile. “I don't- I've never had sex in my life.” That makes her laugh even more, and him even more nervous. Her smile is so beautiful and that laugh.  _ God  _ that laugh. “That's a lie. Stop laughing at me,” he says even though he would love to hear her continue. Just not at his expense. “This is- It was a dare.”

 

Penny, but not penny apparently, stifles her laughter as she gets to the last few boxes. “Do you really want that candy bar?” 

 

“No. Maybe.” He watches her hand hover over it, looking more tired the longer he decides on whether or not it's worth it. “No, no just the… condoms.” 

 

“Okay, well, count is as a gift for me.” She scans it anyway, but he doesn't care. This girl could literally empty his bank account and leave him wit nothing to his name and he wouldn't be bothered. As long as he got to spend some time with her. “Your total is- I can't believe it. Sixty-nine eighty-three.” 

 

Jonah begrudgingly pulls out his wallet and hands over his credit card. By now, he can't hear his friends at all. They've probably found something else dumb to do. 

 

“This is really stupid of you to do,” she says, handing his card back. 

 

“I'm a little bit drunk right now. I'll probably care in the morning.” He eyes the three bags of his items. “Hey, um, they're ditching a concert we’re supposed to go to and now I've got an extra ticket…” 

 

“I'm probably working. Gotta thank the assistant for continually putting me on the night shift. She  _ hates  _ me.” 

 

Jonah looks around, not seeing his friends. Knowing them, they've probably stumbled out of the store. “When do you get off?” 

 

“I've got a boyfriend,” but she's still got a hint of a smile. 

 

“Okay, I'll just take my hundred condoms and go. Maybe put some good use to them.”

 

“Highly doubt it.” That hurt a little, but he might not remember this encounter. “How long are you in town?”

 

“Couple more days.” His palms are starting to sweat the longer she stares at him with her dark eyes. It's intimidating but still weirdly hot.

 

She looks at her watch. “What the hell.” reaching below the counter, she turns off the light in the numbered lane. “I've still got five minutes, but you guys are the only ones to show up for two hours.” 

 

“Oh, you're coming with me  _ now?”  _

 

“Well, yeah. Your friends left ten minutes ago and I haven't done anything fun in a while.” She gives him all the bags, not bothering to help. 

 

“I swiped a joint off of one of my friends. We can share if you'd like.” 

 

She thinks for a long moment. Even though he's known her for only a few minutes, he can tell she's one to usually stick by the rules. But she's nodding anyway. “Okay. Let me grab my things, clock out, and we can sit in my car.” 

 

Jonah stands near the doors she had just walked through. It feels surreal being in such a bright place so late at night and with it being so empty. Every time he moves, the plastic bags sound too loud. The buzz of his phone surprised him. He pulls it out to see his friend calling. He decides to ignore it since they ditched him. It wouldn't be a problem finding them since he was just going to go back to the hotel once he was done hanging out with Penny.  _ That's not her name _ , the rational part of his brain says. He makes a mental note to ask her what it really was. 

 

“Ready to go?” she's beside him suddenly, but it doesn't scare him this time. He only nods vigorously before they're both walking out of the store. “Garret just came in so I don't feel so bad leaving the store empty.” 

 

Jonah has no idea who Garret is, but he nods along anyway. They both sit in her car, the boxes in the back seat and the windows cracked an inch at most. They talk about nothing for what feels like hours. He makes jokes about what he could do with so many condoms and the more he smokes, the more relaxed he feels. She comments on how clammy his hands are when their fingers brush against each other when he passed the joint to her. She doesn't seem to mind. 

 

They mostly talk about the future. She talks a lot about an Adam but he still falls a little bit in love with her the more she talks. She keeps talking even though they've run out of something to smoke, but he lets her. Every once in awhile he'll comment, making her give him a weird look and say ‘Garret would find that hilarious,” or “He would tear you apart for saying that.” Too bad he still doesn't know exactly who this Garrett is. Though, at this point, he's too afraid to ask. 

 

“The stars are pretty,” she mutters as she looks past him out the window. He's sure she's just saying something to say something because they had been staring at each other too long. 

 

“ _ You're  _ pretty _.”  _ She only scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I mean- not like--” 

 

“No,” she shakes her head before he starts rambling like a crazy man again. “It's… fine. I think i should go.” She turns her body to the front of the car, staring down at her hands folded nearly on her lap. 

 

“No, of course. Me too. My friends are probably…”

 

“I'll drive you to where you're staying if…”

 

“No, no, it's okay. I'm sorry if i- I can just--”

 

“ _ Please  _ stop talking.” The rambling was becoming too much. She just wanted to do one nice thing for this overly anxious guy. He snaps his mouth shut, staring at her with his wide eyes. “I will drop you off.” 

 

“Okay.” he has to look through his phone to find the address. The ride is a little quiet and he berates himself for making it that way. Still, she thanks him when they're in front of the hotel. 

 

“I needed that.” She says. “So thank you. Again.” are her final words as he climbs out of the car. 

 

“Drive safe,” are his final words as he waves her off and closes the door. 

 

As he climbs the stairs to his floor, because of his luck the elevator is out of service, he realizes he never caught her actual name. He never gave her his though. One of the bags tear just as he's about to open the door, but he smiles anyway at the thought of her laughing at his misfortune. Maybe he'd find himself back in Saint Louis. Hopefully on better terms. 


End file.
